Poker Joker
by Rachel V.K
Summary: Prenez le Joker version Ledger. Rajoutez une pincée de folie. Battez le tout à coups de fouet. Saupoudrez d'anarchie. Mêlez-y une touche d'humour noir. Vous obtiendrez... un mélange détonnant. Rating M.
1. Introduction

**Poker Joker**

***

_Ce texte est librement inspiré du chef d'oeuvre Hillywood Show Dark Knight_

***

Il est des zoo qu'il est préférable d'éviter.

La bête de foire n'est pas celle qu'on croit...

Lui, il est maître de cérémonie.

Le maquillage n'est qu'une facette.

Ils voulaient voir ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

Crimes, violences aggravées, tourments et roulette russe.

C'est show à Gotham !

***

"Approchez, Mesdames et Messieurs ! approchez ! n'ayez pas peur !... vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux !... derrière ce rideau..."

***

Batman, voyez-vous, est un être dangereux, qu'il faut tenir en cage. Il gangrène la société et ne lui laisse aucun choix !

Lui et moi, jouons dans la même cour... sans pour autant partager les mêmes jeux.

Regardez cette bête sauvage !...

Il a donné une monstrueuse pichenette à Gotham pour qu'elle sombre dans le chaos.

***

Contorsionniste sublime ! lorsqu'elle se noue autour de vous, elle rappelle un peu la camisole... possessive et réductrice.

Le matos psychiatrique, il connaît !

Autant dire que jouer à psy/patient est devenu une spécialité maison !

D'Arkham a découlé la seconde naissance.

***

La langue qui sillonne le plat de la lame ramène au désir matérialiste et anarchique.

Dompter sans fouet a plus de charme. Le numéro s'achève en général en coulisse, derrière le rideau épais qui masque le clou du spectacle.

Le clown possède un fort potentiel érotique, à n'en point douter.

Dos arqué sur l'anse de la piste, ce Monsieur Déloyal vous fera chavirer... jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

***

Le pantin est loquace. Et le maître est pervers.

Sourire élargit artificiellement. Mèches vertes ondulées couvrant deux billes qui roulent dans les orbites.

Ils viennent, voient et repartent. Marqués à jamais.

Un rire les accompagne vers la sortie.

La main fine et gantée glisse sur le gilet vert. Le murmure se fait indécent.

***

Ici, le clown ne déclenchera pas de crise de rire. Le comique du numéro reviendra à voir vos visages se liquéfier lorsque ses sbires vous suspendront par les pieds.


	2. Monster's Circus

_Chapitre 1 : Monster's Circus_

_ *----*  
_

FunHouse.

Ouverture sur un monde inconnu. Psychédélique et haut en couleur.

La main qu'elle tient ne compte plus.

Ce sont deux prunelles noires qui la captent, la suivent, la déshabillent vêtements et peau.

Sans se cacher, le regard intercepte, suit.

Il a touché... dans le mille !

L'exercice ici est aisé, familier. Il cerne d'un coup d'oeil, pénètre dans l'âme sans frapper.

Elle le trouve beau et ce d'emblée. Alors qu'il inspire la crainte voire le dégoût.

Clown de loin, monstre de près.

S'il est parvenu à s'immiscer directement dans l'âme, elle a vu sans détour sa présence destructrice. Derrière le maquillage se cache mieux que le néant. Le chaos. Fait chair.

*

***

*

Toute chose passe au niveau supérieur lorsqu'il occupe le devant de la scène. Ni magicien, ni jongleur, il transforme en poudre tout ce qu'il touche.

La chauve-souris est reléguée au sein de la ménagerie.

Dans les rangs, il a repéré, jaugé.

Juché sur ce tabouret, le clown si peu comique répète le numéro, inlassablement.

La ventriloquie donne la réplique, laissant aux cicatrices grossières soulignées d'un rouge agressif un bref répit.

Melon rivé sur la tête, bord voisin des yeux, le maître du spectacle plonge le public dans la terreur et les artistes dans la transe.

Il sait. Il sent. Là. Son petit coeur bat. Tambourinage indécent. Chamade pour un homme qui n'est pas le sien. Lui, en l'occurrence.

*

***

*

Cache-cache en coulisses.

Les têtes nient. Les paroles mentent. Et toi, pantin, le sais-tu ?

Recule d'un pas. L'ombre précède le tombé de rideau.

Mise en lumière sur le visage torturé.

Savoure. chaque. petite. émotion. Sans en laisser échapper aucune.

Aime la sentir fébrile.

La palpitation se précise et s'accentue à son approche.

Immanquablement. beau.

*

***

*

La main qui si peu rassurait a été abandonnée.

Perte ? ou égarement ?...

La bienfaisante sécurité s'est échappée par la pointe du chapiteau.

Le regard, toujours. Insoutenable.

Entrée intempestive d'une créature dénuée d'articulations.

Claquement de langue qui rappelle ce qu'il était advenu de l'infortunée.

Retour dans un trou de souris.

Revenons aux promptes affaires. Priorité au petit coeur chamboulé. Malmené.

Elle se sent nue d'âme devant lui.

Il perçoit, quant à lui, ce qu'elle est venue chercher ici.

*

***

*

Lames mises en scène. Entassement progressiste.

Lanceur de couteaux ? si peu. Soin fétichiste, peut-être. Compagnons, sans doute. La cerise sur le gâteau demeure cet éplucheur incongru. Le Mikado de la collection.

Jeux de cartes. Tricherie absolue. La donne fait douter.

Artificier à ses heures. Les feux dorment profondément dans les berceaux en bois. Avant le réveil...

Monsieur dont le nom est encore ignoré se projette dans l'avenir avec un sourire figé.

*

***

*

Le mime n'est pas son seul talent. Disséquer les âmes, en comprendre les rouages, voilà qui intéresse cet horloger improvisé !

En attendant, ce maître cherche dans l'exercice de sa discipline un rival à qui se frotter.

Inspecteur, commissaire, justicier déguisé... faire la fine bouche n'est pas autorisé.

Gotham est ravissante à la lueur des flammes, immense brasier infernal, incendie incommensurable.

Découper. Ciseler. Lacérer. Voyez le virtuose à l'arme blanche.

*

***

*

Proche. Intrusion dans la sphère privée. Viol de l'espace.

A son savoir se rattache la mémoire de l'odeur.

La main habillée de cuir cueille la nuque. Abolir toute réticence. Volonté affichée de déstabiliser.

Le sourire visite les oreilles. Rictus furtif.

Envie d'un échange. Las du pantin docile.

Il cherche la faille et s'y introduit. Elle est, dans le cas présent, toute trouvée. Sa faiblesse pour lui. Avérée.


	3. To them, he's just a freak

_Chapitre 2 : To them he's just a freak !..._

_*----*  
_

Le monde, il le sait, a ses absolus. Mais aussi ses limites. Vertu étriquée pour les esprits forts.

Combien de fois a-t-il eu envie de façonner cette cité selon ses propres règles ? oh, rien de bien méchant. L'anarchie. Tout simplement.

Parce que l'anarchie a ceci de jouissif : c'est qu'elle bouscule l'ordre établi. Il dépoussiérerait bien les classiques, entaillerait les normes et ferait un pied de nez aux bien-pensants ! le tout après avoir grillé quelques immeubles, dégommé quelques véhicules, fait tomber quelques têtes.

Horrible ? allons !... la connotation est affaire de goût.

*

***

*

Lasse de cette vie, petite demoiselle ?

La place semble bien vacillante. Prise d'assaut par un chaos originel. Les yeux - je veux. Le cerveau - comment l'avoir ? Le coeur - j'ai eu. Terminus.

Il y aurait tellement à prendre et si peu à raconter.

Justement. Cet individu aux mains gantées, à la face peinte, chemise débraillée, gilet vert, chaussettes bariolées, se fera un plaisir de jouer au guide.

On oublie de se voiler la face. Que le spectacle commence !

*

***

*

Les couteaux... aussi beaux qu'utiles pour faire parler la véritable nature, celle qui aime tant se cacher et qu'on passe son temps à enfouir.

La lame a toujours fait de sanglants miracles sur la chair et arraché mot après mot, larmes après larmes, cris après cris, les secrets enfermés à double tours dans l'âme.

Oh ! il y a les hardis... mais il y a aussi les lâches qui appellent le clown "maman !"

La supplique "Pitié !" constitue un vif encouragement. Hélas, ils le comprennent trop tard.

La lame finit toujours par prendre la vie des lâches. Quant aux plus forts, eh bien, elle leur taille un sourire sur mesures !

*

***

*

L'abîme attire.

"On veut savoir... pourquoi le... cirque ?" sans que ses lèvres ne bougent ou à peine et ce en l'absence de tout mannequin "... parce que c'est là... que toutes... les aberrations... convergent et sont... tolérées."

Le regard sonde, touche, transperce.

"Vous... considérez-vous comme... une aberration ?" avant d'esquisser un sourire que le rouge souligne à outrance.

Tremble. Parce que réalise.

Frémit. Parce que ressent.

Les yeux roulent dans les orbites.

Le moment d'en venir aux mains.

Empoigne. Violemment. Proximité invasive.

Palpitations. Peur panique.

Main qui pioche au hasard un ami à pointe.

Sueurs froides.

Sourire de circonstance.

Il serait fort dommage que l'aventure s'arrête là.

La main se raccroche au gilet vert, le cou se courbe offrant la palpitante jugulaire, la jambe rencontre la cuisse.

Caresses répétées du plat de la lame.

Désir à couper au couteau.

Flirt malsain.

Regard diablement séduisant.

Attrape un tabouret, s'y installe en la glissant sur ses genoux.

Main gantée à l'oeuvre.

Défaire, rabattre, chercher.

Cuir versus peau.

Soupir.

Attrait.

Elle n'en sortira pas indemne. Il ne l'appréciera que davantage.

*

***

*

Fantastique trapéziste des sentiments, jongleur des aléas.

Manier la dynamite lui a appris à être d'une précision dégrossie.

Céder du terrain reviendrait à capituler.

Gotham est vérolée. Ils ont pris pour modèle une chauve-souris.

La partie consiste à placer ses pions dans la plus conquérante des stratégies.

Pas de fair-play ici. Que le plus tordu gagne !

*

---

*

Oh ! et pour la petite histoire, il faut revenir une case en arrière !...

D'elle, il a fait ce qu'elle n'osait réclamer.

Il a mis des maux sur ses envies.


	4. Introduce a little anarchy

_Chapitre 3 et fin : Introduce a little anarchy_

_*----*  
_

Il fallait lire entre les lignes. Les sens cachés. Les mots à double tranchant.

Poussé dans ses retranchements, le chaos gronde et grogne.

Animal en cage. Faire les 100 pas qui le séparent de la réussite.

Dévoyer. Pour rendre la chute plus vertigineuse encore !

*

***

*

On a lâché un clown capable des pires sauvageries.

Frappé ? il rit.

Vos faiblesses et vos peines ? il en jouit.

Qu'êtes-vous d'autre entre ses mains qu'un des pions de la partie ?

Vous verrez... sans règles, le monde est meilleur ! sans but, le monde sombre !

*

***

*

D'instinct, il sait de quoi nous sommes tous faits.

Manier les peurs qui nous animent comme il le fait avec le pantin du cirque, voilà qui est grisant !

Un coup de ficelle par ci, par là... trois petits tours et la foule s'en va !

Des bouches sortent sa voix, son rire.

Il est le sang qui coule le long des artères animées. Gotham est son corps et le Clown est son esprit.

*

***

*

Des avenues grouillantes aux ruelles ténébreuses,

Gotham est son espace de jeu. Et ce n'est pas une chauve-souris qui pourra changer la donne !

Que les affaires souterraines prospèrent, que les bureaux des administratifs véreux pullulent, que la pègre gangrène la cité.

Circonscrire l'inévitable semble utopique.

*

***

*

Il ne respecte rien ! pas même l'usage infirmier !...

Il pourrait rire durant des heures devant les malheurs qui frappent ce monde et en rajouter davantage.

Ils sont si touchants ! y semer la pagaille est le jeu de ce grand enfant !

Il distribue les catastrophes, multiplie les annonces destructrices, se délecte des causes à effets provoquées par ses plans.

*

***

*

Batman a un côté distractif. Il est, en quelque sorte, le clou du spectacle !

Blindé de règles et de principes que le clown a tôt fait de vomir, ce chevalier noir possède plus d'âme que de conversation.

Lui seul ose virevolter entre les balles, mettre K.O. un clown déchaîné à coups de poings et user d'une gamme improbable de gadgets !

Sans Batman, Gotham n'aurait finalement aucun intérêt.

*

***

*

Au rayon des plaisirs illégaux, le nouveau tourment de Gotham possède une panoplie d'astuces pour rendre la chose d'autant plus attrayante.

En général, il ne s'annonce pas, se contentant d'apparaître, sa carrure se chargeant du reste de l'effet.

L'humeur du moment prime. Au mieux, ce sera une petite blague. Au pire...

Rangeons au placard les standards en la matière ; la patience n'est pas son fort. Il ne reste plus guère d'option que de prendre, comme lui le fait.

Soyons cependant honnêtes : l'homme aux faux airs de clown redouble de créativité ! oublié, le douillet du lit, lui préfère le dur des murs ! terminé les idées préconçues sur la souplesse et ses multiples possibilités, lui ne demandera pas si vos adorables articulations tiendront le choc ! tirons donc un trait sur l'impossibilité d'apprécier le maquillage dont s'affuble ce sexe fort - les lendemains de fête promettent d'être hauts en couleurs !

La peau aura été la toile d'une improbable peinture, un dérivé de rouge, noir et blanc, un cafouillage instantané des genres, à mi-chemin entre l'impressionnisme chronique et le surréalisme délirant.

La chair et son derme feront l'objet des soins attentifs d'une lame étonnamment zélée pour choisir le lieu de manoeuvre le plus approprié, dessinant là sillons et autres arabesques sanglantes.

Les courtes périodes de sommeil seront ponctuées par des bruits aussi dérangeants que familiers ; la bouche du clown demeurant un haut lieu de sacrilège, les stigmates mouvants de toute sa folie potentielle.

Puis la main reviendra à la charge, attrapant tout ce qui est susceptible de donner prise, charmant petit corps totalement éclipsé par le sien, la poigne trouvera satisfaction dans la chevelure qu'elle soit courte ou longue, le souffle vous rappellera la sauvagerie de la veille, le nez sera attentif à toute variation de l'état adverse, le regard se fera joueur et le geste équivoque.

Un sourire sera peut-être le précurseur d'une barbarie aliénante.

Un battement de paupières accompagnera incertainement un nouveau mouvement de la langue hors de la cavité originelle.

Un rire appellera le point de non-retour.

Oh ! il y aura certainement de plaisants moments... comme celui de vous souffler tout le corps, ce qui est sans compter la menace de la lame si le frémissement devient incontrôlé.

Pieds et points liés par ses soins, le poids des maux et le choc des regards catalyseront son désir chaotique vers la charmante personne que vous êtes !

*

***

*

Pansez donc vos plaies et autres bosses. Jusqu'à la nuit prochaine.

Il a choisi d'activer le piège à chauve-souris.

Motivation à son plus haut niveau.

Attente fébrile, dansant d'un pied à l'autre !

Mains fouillant ses poches, se familiarisant avec les tranchants accessoires.

La star masquée sait se faire attendre.

Shhhh ! il plane sur Gotham l'ombre d'un justicier improvisé !...

Sourire qui éclate en rire.

"Approche ! approche !... entrons ensemble sur la piste !..."

_FIN_


End file.
